Dia Juga Mencintaiku
by nao picasta
Summary: "Ino, apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sai dengan nada yang lembut seperti kapas  ucapan pernyataan sai yang menarik


**Pemilik karakter di dunia Konoha adalah sensei Masashi **

**Typo,,abal,AU,**

**Dia Juga Mencintaiku**

**Ino Y & Sai**

Hai ketemu lagi dengan ku, ini sekual dari cerita fanfictq yang berjudul "Apa Aku Bermimpi?"

Yasudah lah dari pada panjang leba bicara langsung saja baca ya

Tapi abis baca tinggalkan dana review ya \^0^/

**Dia Juga Mencintaiku**

Di pagi yang indah ini aku membuka mata dengan senangnya, karna hari ini adalah hari yang kunantikan, oh ya perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka, aku berusia 16 tahun, sekolah di SMA Konoha internasional,

"Ino sampai kapan kamu tidur terus!" panggil ibu Ino

" Iya bu, aku sudah bangun dari tadi kok" sahut Ino dengan protesnya, karena sang ibu tidak tahu bahwa putri kesayangannya itu sudah dari tadi bangun dari tidur lelapnya,

" Uhg.." grutu Ino yang mendapati tas sekolah favoritnya dalam keadaan kotor akibat ulah temannya yang bernama Sakura,

"Sial! kenapa kemarin Sakura melempar tepung ke tas ku" gerutu Ino

Ino pun berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan rumahnya. Ino melihat roti isi yang nikmat di atas meja yang membuat perutnya mulai menginginkan roti tersebut, tanpa di sadarinya dia pun melihat jam berwarna ungu di ruang makan menunjukkan pukul 06.15

"Gawat! sudah waktunya aku bergegas ke sekolah" gumam Ino yang takut akan terlambat ke sekolah

Derap langkah gadis blonde yang tergesah-gesah menimbulkan suara yang begitu keras, "Ibu aku berangkat kesekolah ya!" teriaknya kepada penghuni rumah keluarga Yamanaka,

Sesampainya di sekolah, Ino hampir saja terkunci di luar gerbang sekolah, "Untung saja aku tepat waktu" celetuk Ino yang penuh kemenangan,

Ino pun bergegas masuk ke kelas 3 IPA, sesampainya di kelas Ia tak mendapati temannya yang berambut pink yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian semua anak cowok di sekolahnya,

"Sakura kamu dimana?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri, "Hinata-chan, apa kamu melihat Sakura?" tanya Ino kepada gadis bermata lavender yang tengah asyik membaca novel tersebut,

"Sakura tidak masuk sekolah hari ini Ino" jawab gadis berambut indigo yang di ketahui bernama Hinata Hyuga, wajah murung Ino pun muncul seolah-olah langit akan runtuh, Hinata yang tak tega melihat wajah temannya itu memberi usul kepada gadis blonde itu

"Ino, coba kamu tanya ketua kelas saja" usul Hinata pada Ino

"Apa bertanya pada Sai?" sahut Ino dengan kaget luar biasa

"Hinata, kamu tahukan kalau aku itu ngefans sama Sai..." timpal Ino lagi dengan nada lemah

"Iya aku tahu itu" sahut Hinata dengan seringai manis terbesit di wajahnya, yang membuat Ino merinding sekujur tubuh,

"Sai kan rumahnya dekat dengan Sakura" rujuk Hinata pada gadis berambut blonde itu

Dengan perasaan malu-malu akhirnya Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada cowok berkulit pucat, bermata onix, dan berambut hitam legam yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas 3IPA, jantung Ino pun berdegup kencang seperti ingin keluar dari tubuh sang pemilik, dengan langkah yang sedikit di paksakan itu membuatnya terlihat konyol di mata teman sekelasnya

"Aku tahu tujuanmu datang padaku nona" seru cowok berkulit pucat itu kepada gadis berambut blonde

Ino yang kaget akan maksudnya di ketahui Sai pun berdecak kagum dan melihat punggung cowok benama Sai dengan keheranan, "Kenapa dia bisa tahu maksudku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri "Sudah ketahuan ya" suara Ino pun akhirnya muncul dengan nada malu

"Sepertinya kamu tidak bisa lepas dari Haruno Sakura ya, Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Sai yang penuh dengan nada santai dan senyum palsu yang menurut Ino adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ada,

"Oh ya Ino, boleh aku meminta nomor phoneselmu?" tanya Sai lagi

Ino pun kaget dengan kata-kata cowok yang di ketahui bermarga Ne tersebut, seperti mimpi baginya di siang bolong dengan pendengaran yang seratus persen tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sai tersebut

"Hai! Apa kamu tidak mau memberikan nomor phoneselmu?" kata Sai yang membuat gadis berambut pirang tersadar dari lamunan kecilnya indahnya

"I-iya aku mau" spontan Ino menjawab dengan senangnya, Sai pun membalikkan badannya menhadap gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang punggungnya, dengan seyum palsu yang lagi lagi terlukis di wajahnya membuat wajah Ino menampakkan semburat merah padam di wajahnya

#SKIP TIME#

Jam pulang sekolah Ino yang bersama Hinata pulang dengan senangnya seolah telah berperang di medan perang, segerombolan anak laki-laki terkeren di sekolah itu salah satunya bernama Naruto manghampiri dua gadis pirang dan indigo yang sedang menuju gerbang sekolah

"Hinata!" sapa Naruto dengan seringai rubah

"Eh... Naruto, ada apa?" sahut Hinata dengan antusias

"Ayo pulang bersamaku" pinta Naruto dengan nada lembut

"Tapi Naruto, aku sudah bersama Ino" jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto sedih

"Sudahlah Hinata, pulang saja dengan Naruto" sahut Ino dengan nada seolah olah dia baik-baik saja

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Ino tanpa basa basi menarik tangan Hinata dengan lembutnya, menuju sepeda motor Naruto dengan senangnya

Ino pun melambaikan tangan kepada dua sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan iri karna Ino lah yang belum memiliki pacar, dengan wajah lesu Ino melewati gerbang sekolah dengan wajah murung dan sedih akibat iri pada Hinata yang pulang sekolah bersama Naruto

"Kami-sama! kapan aku punya pacar" teriak Ino dalam batinnya, karena hanya Dia yang tidak punya pacar

Tanpa di sadari, Sai memperhatikan Ino dari belakang, pelan pelan Sai menyapa Ino

"Hei, apa kamu mau pulang bersamaku?" pinta Sai kepada Ino

Ino yang berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya itu menengok kaget dengan suara yang tak asing di telinganya, Ino pun menatap mata hitam Sai dengan perasaan senangnya, wajah Ino pun memerah akibat ulah Sai yang tersenym pada ino

"Ah… Sss-Sai" Ino yang terkejut menjawab dengan nada terputus-putus seakan ini mimpi yang di alaminya tadi malam,

"Mau pulang bersamaku tidak?" tanya Sai sekali lagi pada Ino yang terus menatapnya.

Tanpa ragu Ino yang tersipu malu menganggukkan kepalanya petanda Ia mau pulang bersama Sai laki-laki yang di gandrunginya, Sai pun menarik tangan Ino yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa gerakan itu, Ino pun menurut dengan kemauan Sai

Dalam perjalan menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Yamanaka, Sai pun berhenti sejanak dan berbicara dengan Ino yang slama ini memang ingin di miliki oleh Sai

"Ino, apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sai dengan nada yang lembut seperti kapas

Ino pun kaget dengan apa yang di katakan Sai barusan kepadanya, dengan mata terbelalak Ino pun merasa tidak percaya, seperti mimpi bagi gadis blonde mendengar hal yang selama ini di inginkannya untuk menjadi pacar Sai

"Aku mau" jawab Ino dengan nada senang luar biasa seakan ia terbang ke langit tingkat tujuh

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kamu resmi menjadi pacarku" timpal Sai dengan di iringi senyum palsu

Ino pun menganggukkan kepala sebagai isyarat bahwa dia menerima cinta Sai dalam hatinya, tanpa ragu lagi ino memberikan ciuman di bibir Sai dengan penuh kasih dan cinta, Sai pun membalas ciuman Ino dengan lembut dan penuh cinta

Dunia terasa indah apa bila hal yang kita inginkan terwujud secara nyata, one love to your heart, because love is beautiful

Hari sabtu hari yang indah bagi Sai dan Ino, hari di mana kencan pertama pasangan yang baru seminggu ini, makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah bernuansa Itali yang terdapat di pinggir pantai, membuat suasana semakin romantic dan indah, Sai yang menyiapkan hadiah buat kekasih nya tercinta sebuah jam tangan merek ternama (seperti punya artis yang lagi naik daun itu lho) berwarna silver yang di padu warna ungu, warna favorit Ino Yamanaka,

"Maaf telat…" kata seorang gadis kepada seorang pemuda yang menunggunya

"Iya, gak masalah" sahut pemuda yang menunggu gadis itu

"Sudah lama ya cintaku menungguku di sini?" Tanya Ino yang di ikuti dengan mencium pipi Sai

"Tidak kok baru saja aku sampai" jawab Sai, tampak senyum palsu yang selalu jadi andalannya

Makanan pun di pesan oleh Sai, sebuah steak daging berbentuk hati dua porsi, Ino yang melihat steak itu tak sanggup memakannya

"Sai ternyata kamu romantic juga ya" puji Ino dalam hatinya

Melihat Ino yang diam saja,Sai pun mulai bertanya pada Ino

"Apa kamu tidak suka steak ini ya?"

"Bu-bukan kok cintaku, aku Cuma terkesan saja" jawab Ino dengan wajah lugunya yang membuat Sai tertarik padanya

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka, tapi aku masih punya kejutan lagi lho…" kata Sai lagi yang membuat Ino penasaran

Setelah steak yang tersaji di makan dengan senangnya (ya iyalah enak kan sama pacar makan itu steak), lampu restoran itu pun mati, Ino yang panik akan lampu yang tiba-tiba padam melihat sebuah cahaya indah di luar jendela restoran

**I LOVE U INO**

Ino yang melihat cahaya yang membentuk sebuah tulisan berwarna ungu, membuatnya berdecak kagum dan berkata kepada Sai

"I love u to Sai"

**END**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yo fanfict ku selesai heheheh ^^

Oh ya buat **Hwang Energy ini sekuelnya baca ya….**

**Oh ya reader tinggalkan repiunya ya di kotak review**

U**c**apan terimakasih buat yang sudah baca ff ku

**akir kata reviewnya donk ^^v  
><strong>


End file.
